


The Sassy Elf

by All-We-Must-Be (A_Study_In_Magic)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [14]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Day 14, F/F, Holiday Jumpers, Romance, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Magic/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Hecate refuses to wear a Holiday jumper during the festive season.





	The Sassy Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event.
> 
> Prompt: Holiday Jumpers.

 

* * *

Hecate stopped in the doorway of the staff room, her eyes widening in disgust when she saw her colleagues dressed in overly colourful jumpers each of them having a silly design on the front. She wondered if everyone had taken leave of their senses. The jumpers were the ugliest garment of clothing she had ever laid eyes on.  
  
"Hecate, so glad you could join us." Ada smiled walking over to her, wearing her normal pink jumper, that was now decorated with a large gingerbread wearing a Santa hat surrounded by gold sequenced snowflakes with the words; _‘all I want for Christmas is you.'_  
  
Although in Hecate's opinion the jumper looked hideous, she had to admit that Ada did look adorable wearing it.  
  
"Hey HB, where's your jumper?" Dimity called with a smirk.  
  
"I don't wear jumper's, Miss Drill." Hecate replied with a look of disdain at seeing the bright green and red jumper decorated with three snowmen with the words, _‘chilling with my snowmies'_ underneath in white stitching. "And if I did, it would certainly not be like that monstrosity that you are currently wearing."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it." Dimity mock pouted looking down at her jumper.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Ada watched on in fond amusement knowing Hecate would never be seen in the light of day wearing a holiday jumper. Perhaps when they were alone, then it would be different, but she would never risk her colleagues or the girl's seeing her in anything else other than her fitted black blouse and skirt.  
  
"Come on, Miss Hardbroom. Join in the festive spirit." Mr Rowan Webb said walking over holding Gwen's hand both of them wearing their own brightly coloured jumpers. Algernon's jumper to Hecate's dismay was blue and had a frog wearing a Santa hat with the words _‘Mistletoad'_ underneath, while Gwen's although had a subtler design with the words _‘Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow'_ in red lettering surrounded by glittering silver musical notes, she couldn't help but feel nauseous at looking at the neon green jumper.    
  
"You misunderstood me, I am not opposed to the festive spirit. I stated that I do not wear jumpers. I am not against wearing other, festive clothing."  
  
Dimity smirked raising an eyebrow, "such as?"  
  
Hecate scowled and waved her hand casting a silent spell while her three colleagues watched in mild fascination as they watched her black skirt and blouse begin to change. When the spell was complete, she inwardly smirked at seeing the shocked faces of her colleagues.  
  
"As I said, I'm not opposed to the festivities, I just prefer to not go over the top."  
  
"Wow, looking good, HB. That style suits you."  
  
"Did you just give me a compliment, Miss Drill?"  
  
"She's right, Hecate." Ada chimed in trying not to stare at her deputy's new appearance. "This style really does suit you."  
  
Hecate felt her cheeks burn at the attention. "Thank you, Ada." She was only wearing black trousers, with her usual ankle boots, and a simple black festive t-shirt that merely said _‘I'm the sassy elf.'_ In gold lettering that glittered.  
  
"Well since we're all here, we may as well begin with the party."  
  
"What party?" Hecate looked at Ada confused.  
  
"It's just a small gathering between the five of us," Ada reassured the potion's mistress seeing her posture begin to relax.  
  
"Yeah, no need to look so worried, HB."  
  
"I'm not _worried_ ," Hecate replied, feeling Ada's hand slip into her own offering her some comfort. "I merely forgot that we agreed to have a small party this evening."  
  
"Well, now you've remembered, and before you and Ada get any ideas of sneaking off early."  
  
"Dimity." Ada admonished feeling herself blush at what the sports teacher was insinuating, though she wasn't far from the truth. She had planned to leave early with Hecate, to continue the festivities alone.  
  
"I propose we give a toast." Miss Drill said excitedly while pouring them drinks and handed a glass to each of them.  
  
Hecate and Ada took their glasses and shared a look wondering what Dimity had planned.    
  
"A toast to what?" Miss Bat asked taking a sip of her eggnog.

"From what I've learned is that there are some people who want to throw their arms around you simply because it is Christmas; then there are other people who want to strangle you simply because it is Christmas," Dimity said looking over at Miss Hardbroom with a smirk. "No offence, HB."  
  
"None taken, Miss Drill." Hecate hissed grasping the glass in her hand tighter ready to throw the contents over the sports teacher when she felt Ada squeeze her hand.  
  
"Now, now Hecate." Ada whispered. "let her finish."  
  
"But despite all that, it's a time where all roads lead to home, and any hardships and hurt we face, we overcome it together as a team, but most importantly as a family."     
  
Ada raised her glass with a smile, "to friends and family."  
  
"To friends and family." Everyone chorused raising their glass and took a drink.  
  
"Now, that's the serious part over with, who wants some cake?"  
  
Ada's eyes light up at the mention of cake, and Hecate shook her head smiling softly, "Go on, Ada before Dimity eats it all."  
  
"I'll be back in a few moments," Ada promised and rushed over to the table where the various cakes were on display.  
  
Hecate watched from a distance as Ada piled her plate with various cakes, while Dimity and Gwen were laughing at a joke Algernon was telling them. Although they had their differences, they were still her family, and she wouldn't change them for the all the magic in the world.


End file.
